Another Life as a Hero
by The Exiled Legion
Summary: You know, I wasn't that shocked at being a newborn with memories of a previous life implanted in my head. What did surprise me was that being adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent on the same night they found Kal-El, aka Clark Kent, aka Superman.
1. My Beginning: Part 1

My sense was muddled, whereas I should have seen bumps in the wall and lines were the wallpaper ended. I could only see blurry white and a grey above me that moved in a circular pattern.

I tried to move only to find myself struggling to even shake my limbs. I tried to murmur only to speak in gurgles, I even tried to move my tongue only to feel no teeth, only gum.

Despite my realisation that I was inside the body of a baby, I knew that panicking would do nothing. After all, if I was a baby, then I would only give whoever was my parents or guardians trouble and I don't want to make someone suspicious despite my body having too much energy.

"Look at this cute guy, Jonathan." A soft voice took my attention away from the room to two people standing in front of my cot. They were close, close enough to make out their main aspects.

Both had caucasian or light skin, the male shaped one having short brown hair, a green shirt with two pockets on the chest, a white vest underneath, a black line around the waist indicating a belt with jeans and a peak below showed dark shoes.

The smaller and female shape wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, an abnormal bobbed black hair.

The two looked down at me, talking to each other about me.

"I-I think this is the one, Jon." The Woman spoke again, her voice vulnerable as she smiled. Her pronunciation of words revealed her American nationality, though I couldn't tell where from just by her accent alone. I was English myself before my death so I quickly figured out that I was most likely in the USA.

"Are you sure Martha?" Jonathan questioned his wife, to which she answered with a nod.

Martha's muddled head bobbed slowly. "I am Jon. This is the one. I want to adopt him."

_"Martha? Jonathan? I've heard those names before."_ My brain's thought process was to slow even think straight. Before I could think anymore, my eyelids drooped, even my hearing was affected. The sounds of the couple faded into nothing as my vision finally turned to black.

Finally, I fell asleep.

**Jonathan**

Jonathan looked down at the baby that Martha was looking at. A cute thing. A small patch of black hair at the top of his head. The baby seemed to have heard them as he turned its head around to look at them, allowing Jonathan to look at the boy's rare amber eyes.

Martha spoke beside him. "I feel this is the one Jon, I can just feel it."

Jonathan couldn't help but feel the same. As if something was telling him to take care of this baby.

It was a simple process after the two had decided to adopt the baby. Sign a few papers, with options of training in caring for a child, etc.

The time went by in a flash, it didn't feel that long until the couple were holding onto their new adoptive son, Mason Kent.

**Mason**

The uncomfortable feeling of giant hands holding my body up woke me. My eyes clumsily woke up to see the woman called Martha look back down. The close distance let me see her deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Mason." She whisper-cooed to me, her eyes shined with tears building up. "We'll be home soon."

My head went through what she said, the unshed tears, the whisper of happiness. "_I'm either adopted or a miracle child."_ I figured out.

"He won't disappear Martha." The man, Jonathan I remembered, softly told her.

"I know Jon, but I just can't believe he's real. I'm holding our son in my arms." Martha's voice broke, her joy clear to the world.

Using my eyes, that was clearing from the muddled sight they were before, I could see leather seats and a red ceiling above Martha. A familiar sound building up and the grinding sound of gears changing gave away my location. I was in a car of some kind though I didn't know what.

I quickly became restless, my annoyance escaped me in a flock of gurgles. The noise simply made Martha widen her already wide smile.

The smile felt...nice. A small giggle escaped me, I didn't know what came over me. I just giggled. Maybe it was the memories of a previous mother who had given the same smile. The same love.

However, the feeling was torn when an ear-piercing whistle-like sound engulfed the car. A bright orange lit the interior and Jonathan, or Dad as I took to calling him, swerved the car to a violent stop. I cried, my mind already hyped up on newborn hormones and emotions. Martha covered me with her body, thinking that we were under attack.

"What was that?!" Dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

The orange light and whistle quieted down, and I quieted down once I released that I wasn't dead. Martha checked to make sure that I was alright before looking out of the car, squinting her eyes tightly, at the time I thought it was to make sure her eyes weren't blinded by the light.

"I don't know," Martha replied. "Didn't it look metal to you?" She wondered.

"_Metal? A meteor perhaps?"_

"It did, what was that? I'm going to take a look, you stay here with Mason." Dad ordered Mum as he picked up a flashlight and clicked it on.

"What?! No!"

"Not now Martha! You need to take care of Mason." I heard a door open and shut. Looking up, I saw Mum glare out of the vehicle.

"_Why is he going towards the meteorite?! I swear if this turns out to be a sci-fi horror film, I'll...just cry in agony as I'm assimilated."_ Continuing to look at Martha, I cooed, knowing that Mum was worried for Dad. Hoping that my feelings as her instincts would persuade her into running after him.

Mum looked down at me and smiled. "You must be worried for Daddy, aren't you? I am as well."

I cooed again, this time trying very hard to put agitation and concern into that coo. Mum grew a look of unease at my sounds and finally made a decision.

"Let's go with Daddy then, little guy."

"_Victory for baby!"_

Mum left the car, making sure I was secure in her arms, before walking swiftly to try and catch up to Dad.

"Martha! What are you doing?! I said stay with Mason in the car!" Dad chastised Mum for her decision, a smidge of guilt formed in my chest but I quickly locked it away. Knowing that I couldn't do anything else.

"I felt uneasy Jon, even Mason could feel something was wrong."

Dad sighed, his anger placated, feeling that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. "Okay, but stay close to me. Alright?"

And with that, the couple searched and there I was held in Martha's arms, unable to help or even give hints. Luckily, it wasn't long maybe five minutes, until the world put my senses on edge. Tears gathered in my eyes and my throat was irritated, so much so that I coughed lightly. Mum immediately checked on me, holding the blanket softly over my face, making sure that I could still breath but the smoke was held off.

"Is Mason alright?" I guess Dad heard it too.

"He's fine, just a small cough from my little guy." Once again the feeling of happiness grew in my chest.

The couple continued to search, only for Mum to look up and her eyes widened. Disbelief, slight terror mixed with curiosity Slowly, she turned and walked to the thing that caught her attention.

"Over here, Martha!" Dad called out, however, Mum didn't answer him walking as in a trance. "Martha!" Once again, she didn't answer. I was unable to look at my surroundings, only Mum's face.

Eventually, I heard rushing water and Mum's steps getting shorter, in time with the rushing water made me know that she was walking in shallow water I thought. Mum was able to manoeuvre me to one hand as she stopped.

"It looks like a...ship!" She gasped.

"_A ship? Unless we're next to the sea, and I doubt that considering I can't hear the sounds of a beach, then that means that we are inland. Then could this be a spaceship? That...almost sounds familiar. A couple of Jonathan and Martha find a ship."_

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to glimpse the sleek grey shape and black glass-like material in the front. Mum reached for it with her free hand, only for steam and compressed air to flash from the ship.

The glass middle opened up vertically and inside was a shocking sight.

A baby like myself, though this one was in a red blanket, with black hair and was sleeping soundly as if they weren't inside a spaceship that just crash-landed.

It was then it hit me.

"_That's Kal-El of Krypton, Clark Kent of Earth and the hero Superman...I'm in the DC Universe...well shit."_

The realisation was too much for my mind.

I blacked out.

**Martha**

Martha looked down at the baby within the ship, the feeling of joy sprung onto her face in the form of a smile.

"Two children…" She breathed with a smile, Martha made sure that Mason was secure in her right arm and picked up the space baby with her left.

"Martha? Martha?!" Jonathan cried out. Martha simply walked away from the ship a serene smile on her face.

"Shush, you'll wake them."

The sudden thud of the flashlight described Jonathan's astonishment. The thud made the space baby's dark eyes open.

"Whoa Martha, what are you doing?" Martha once again didn't answer Jonathan as she continued walking. He then ran in front of Martha, stopping her. "Put that thing back, we don't know where it came from."

Martha simply turned away from him. "He's not a thing Jonathan, he's a baby. A little baby. Who'd put a baby in a spaceship?" Her question's answer wasn't in her focus as she made quiet noises to the space baby. Turning to Mason, she could see he was asleep, she smiled at him. She couldn't have kids but now she has two.

"That's my point, could he be Russian? A sputnik baby." Jonathan's answer to her made her scoff.

"Oh, really!"

Jonathan then gained a thoughtful look. "Maybe he's one of ours, you think NASA's missing a baby?"

"I don't care where he came from. All I know is that he needs us, Jonathan. They both do." She looked down to see the baby from the spaceship lift his arms to Jonathan. "Look how he's reaching out to you Jonathan."

Jon took the baby from Martha as he looked down at him. "Cute little fella." He reached out with his finger so the baby could grab onto it. "Got a good grip too." He smiled down at the baby before feeling a slight pinch of pain. "Ow." That was before he felt his entire finger feel like it broke. "Ow!"

Martha quickly took the baby back in her left arm. "What do you think of the name Christopher?"

"Now, Martha." Jon looked at his wife with slight exasperation. "Let's discuss this, can we look after two babies? Martha?"

"Or Kevin?"

"Martha? This is serious."

"Or Kirk, oh! I know, we can use my maiden name. What do you think of…?"


	2. My Beginning: Part 2

**Mason**

"Clark! Mason! Time for dinner!" Ma called out to use.

"Yes, Ma!" We both replied back at the same time before running back inside, making sure that our muddy boots were off and stood under the coat rack. Ma didn't like having mud all over her house. It was spanked straight into me quickly.

I would never live the embarrassment down.

Though I would love to see Darkseid face Ma. I'm sure even the great New God of Evil would cower in the glare of Ma.

Growing up in the DC universe, let alone the son of Martha and Jonathan Kent was surreal; hell being the older brother of Clark Kent aka Superman was weird. Despite the situation, I tried to be a good son and brother. Playing with Clark whenever we could, giving Ma and Da harmless trouble, though there were the inklings that Clark was coming into his power very early on. He was just faster than me, he was just a bit stronger than me and his hair never had to be cut.

Which was also something that I find envious to this day.

You might be wondering why I'm talking about him being 'faster' or 'stronger'. That's because I exercised, lifting a few things, walking and jogging a bit longer. Not enough that's too harsh on my younger body, but enough to get later exercise down the road started.

For Ma and Da. I admit I found love for them. They were just good people, Ma chastised us softly when we did bad. Da played with us and started to teach us discipline and how to work the farm. I should say he was in the army.

No wonder Superman turned out as good as he was, or will be from past me's perspective.

Clark, he was that, my younger brother. The one I intend to protect until I die. We might not be connected by blood or even race, that didn't stop me from loving him.

Which is why I'm thankful we had separate rooms otherwise he definitely would have found my 'to-do lists'.

"_Speaking of, I need to update it."_ I mentally checked.

"Big Brother! Come on! Ma's made pie for dinner!"

I smiled and shook my head in amusement, young Clark Kent was too cute. I walked over to the kitchen table, a pair of shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts on my body. My hair cut short and combed backwards.

**Some Time Later**

"Alright, class!" Our new teacher, Mrs Eliabeth grabbed the attention of the group of pre-kindergarteners. "Today, we have two new children joining us today." She smiled softly at the group, who were now staring at the teacher with curiosity.

Today is our first day in an educational system around other people. We did have to start later due to the miraculous discovery of Ma having two children instead of having just adopted one.

Mrs Elizabeth turned to us, an understanding smile as she spotted Clark's obvious nervousness. "Alright boys, how about you introduce yourselves, tell them your name and say something you like doing," she said softly.

Clark went first. "H-Hello, I'm Clark Kent. I like running."

Mrs Teacher smiled at Clark, proud of his greeting. "That's awesome Clark!"

I stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Mason Kent, I like reading books." I tried to act like a three-year-old, but I think acting like a baby and a toddler for three years kind of took its toll on my mental state and social normality.

"That's good Mason! Now, we have some seats next to Pete and Lana, can you two raise your hands for them?"

Blinking at the familiar names I looked at the direction towards where Mrs Elizabeth pointed.

One of the kids was male, caucasian, brown eyes with short blonde hair and the other was a girl with really dark red hair that looked like a deep brown in shadow with green eyes and fair skin.

We walked over at our respective desks, I was next to Pete and the boy immediately turned shyly.

"H-Hi, I-I'm P-Pete!"

Turning my head, I smiled at the young toddler. "Hello Pete, I hope we can be friends."

Pete shyly smiled. "O-Okay."

Facing forwards, I saw at the corner of my eye Lana and Clark talking like they were always friends.

"_Start them young I suppose."_ I quipped mentally before an idea shored up. "_Wait, doesn't Clark get with Lois in every single iteration of the character. I know the 'New 52' got him with Wonder Woman, but I'm unsure if I'm in any of those universes. Hell, I could be in an unnamed universe. Note to self, remember to draw a 'Map of Multiverse' and a checklist of things that exist in this universe."_

"Alright class, I have an activity today that will help Mason and Clark know you all better."

"_Please kill me again."_ My outside betrayed my inner thoughts as I smiled at what I thought was cute.

Later, I realised I looked like I had a very bad stomach ache.

**Later That Day**

"...w...re...ting...re?"

Blinking, I put my book of computers down and looked around.

My room only had the lamp next to my bed for illumination, with everything neatly in their places. Not a single patch of dust anywhere could be found, with several of 'Happy 8th' birthday cards on one of my shelves.

"_That voice doesn't sound like Pa, Ma or Clark? Is someone trespassing?"_ I thought with caution.

"No...ust...le…"

That was someone else, and I knew then and there that someone must have been on the farm. Quickly turning off my bedside lamp, I walked over to the window and opened them with enough space for me to stick my head through.

It was dark and we were too far out from the city lights to take away the moon and stars. The fields and nearby forest swished in the cold but comforting air.

Yet I couldn't see anyone. Not a soul in sight.

"...so...ne day…"

But I could hear people speaking like they were just out of range to fully understand them. I opened my window fully, allowing me to lean out and get a better look at most of the farm.

Still, there was nothing.

"_I'm not going mad, and I'm not hearing Pa and Ma speaking to one another. So what could it be…?"_ My mind trailed off as a piece of information entered my head. "_Three options. First, I have powers. Second, this is the supernatural that the DC Universe has, or thirdly both of the first and second options."_

Looking around again, I didn't hear anyone else speak. So I closed the window and locked it as tightly as I could before closing my curtains with a violent pull.

I looked into my wardrobe staring towards the back, I spotted a large chest. Unlocking the latches quietly, I pulled it open to find my diaries, now reaching forty in amount. I pulled out the one labelled 'Personal'.

It was literally just that, any and all information about my new body within the DC Universe. From eye colour, hair colour, hair shape etc.

Grabbing a nearby pen from my desk. I turned to the fourth page and wrote.

'_Potential powers of super hearing, hearing the supernatural, or both.'_

After writing it down, my eyes looked over the rest of the books. They held many titles with some about my plans for the future, what I remembered about my new memories.

And about any protections, I could give Clark so he wasn't mind-controlled or taken advantage of. Solutions ranged from learning magic or even asking a magician to block Little Brother's mind, to even the idea for a machine that blocked mind waves.

"I_ just **wished Clark's mind was unconquerable."**_

Shaking my head over the strange bout of ache I looked down at a list of potential magicians or magic users that could help.

'_Jason Blood, Dr Fate, Zatara, Zatana, John Constantine, Raven?'_

Then I saw the one that was at the bottom. Titled 'Contingency Plans'. One that I hoped never reached the light of day.

Every hero and villain that I remembered. Their weaknesses and strengths, and how to take them out.

It hurt to write them out. Knowing that the heroes were all good people that didn't deserve to have someone planning out their defeat.

However, it's something I agreed with Batman about. Mass media, especially social media, in my old life did overplay how prepared the Caped Crusader was for practically everything however they overlook the fact that he had years and years to plan. I wasn't any different. If a hero, especially Superman, went rogue or was mind-controlled then the world will bleed and suffer because of it.

I shook my head and left my room to wake Da up.

I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear them. It might have been trespassers I justified.

**Years Later**

My education was competitive, to say the least. Clark and I seemed to wonder who was the smartest of us, trying to get the most top marks.

That did mean that most kids alienated us, claiming that we were the dreaded 'nerds' and it was kind of frustrating. Not because of being alienated, we had Lana and Pete for main friendship, but it just got on my nerves about how I forgot how childish school was.

Of course, puberty started a year ago for me and now that the two of us were beginning high school isn't exactly what I was looking forward to. I dubbed it 'the hormonal cesspool of embarrassment'.

"...at...out...n...of...eus?"

I sighed and walked over to my windows. Opening them, I looked around again in agitation.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" I mused out loud. The voices had become annoying and stressful. Wouldn't you? Constantly hearing voices, of which you couldn't see the people speaking. Over the years, I kept hearing them, and after getting Da to check the property, Da thought I was just taking the mick and told me to stop.

I wasn't but that did mean I was hearing things that might not be there.

You don't want to hear that in a world filled with murderers and supervillains.

Since I heard voices that night, I checked if I had any more powers. However, nothing happened. No super strength, speed, invulnerability, superhuman endurance of any kind.

Checking for invulnerability was something I was dreaded, luckily I had cut myself by accident during design and technology so I didn't have to do it.

Shutting my window with a slam, I took a look in the mirror, making sure that my hair was tidy. I did let it grow out a bit, so it stopped at the top of my ears and was parted so people could see my face. Amber eyes stared back, my bored nature already started to peek through. A plain attire for my first day, white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black trainers.

Two knocks took my attention from the mirror.

"Mason! Time for breakfast!" I heard my Da through the door.

Walking over, I opened my door and gave a tired smile. One that wasn't entirely fake "Morning Da."

"Good morning, Champ. Finally sorted out your hair?" Da said an amused smile on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I responded. "I don't have the hair length to be made fun of, Da."

Chuckling good naturally, Da patted my head with ease as my height at the time was a short five feet, smaller than average for someone at my age whereas Clark had reached a five foot five inches. Whereas I was thin and unmuscular, Clark was on his way to having a broad superhero physique.

No, I wasn't jealous.

"Now, your Ma's made scrambled eggs." Da then turned and walked towards Clark's room. "And sort out your hair, you look like a mop."

My right eye twitched. "_Dad jokes are never funny! They shall never be funny...and my hair's not that long!"_

* * *

"So have you guys decided what you want to study?" Da asked us.

"That's a bit of a loaded question, Da," I said with a raised eyebrow. At fourteen, teenagers aren't really focussed on their futures most of the time; hell they start 'noticing' the opposite gender around this age.

Dad shrugged. "Well, you must have some idea of what you want to do when you graduate."

"Journalism."

I looked to Clark with my eyebrow still raised, my brother blushed slightly at my stare. Didn't Clark become a journalist because it would help with him as his alter-ego as Superman? Why would he want to choose it before deciding to be a superhero?

Dad nodded at Clark's answer. "See Mason, Clark has an idea. I imagine you have one Mason?"

I continued to stare at Clark, ignoring Dad's question I asked my brother. "Why journalism?" I generally wanted to know.

Clark's cheeks flushed red for a moment. "Umm, because I like what they do."

"You like stalking people for the best scoop?" I turned my head in mock confusion.

"What? No!" Messing with Clark was the best. "I meant that they report news and can reveal corruption. I want to do that, help people."

I smiled at Clark as Dad answered. "That is a good goal Clark." Clark smiled, his pride clear on what he must accomplish. "And you Mason?"

I hummed and stared outside of the truck. Thinking about what I wanted and what I could give back. I did have an inkling. "Entertainment," I revealed.

Da's brow scrunched in disappointment. "You want to be a circus clown?"

"No, dummy." I glared.

"Mason." Da chastised.

"I meant making movies like the ones in the cinema, or even games or music. Making people happy and forgetting their struggles for even a couple of minutes or even hours so they can enjoy themselves and smile." I said.

Da smiled softly which was contrasted with Clark's megawatt smile.

"That sounds awesome Mason!"

"That's also a good goal in life Mason. I think boys you have a good idea what to do and I'll support you. I think your Ma would as well." We arrived shortly, the front of the school was packed with teenagers and their parents.

"I can smell the acne."

"Mason, be nice." I heard Dad's firm tone, making me sigh.

"I know, I know. 'Don't be rude to people before you know them'." I recited by heart in a mutter. I think my mental state regressed when I turned into a child physically, causing my head and hormones. Creating this imbalance. Or maybe I just didn't give a fuck at that point.

"Clark! Mason!" Lana Lang ran up to us with a smile.

"Oh no!" Clark muttered under his breath, his cheeks red from something that had happened a week ago.

Lana and Pete were around for a sleepover when we played the classic game of Truth or Dare.

I dared Clark to kiss Lana on the cheek. Ah, the memory of Clark with a tomato for a head would always make me laugh.

I nudged Clark with my elbow. "Your girlfriend is coming, better say hi." I teased. Clark just punched me lightly on the arm.

Thank god, his powers weren't fully developed then, otherwise, I'm sure I would've been missing a limb right about now.

Lana reached us, a smile on her face. "Hey guys, you excited for high school?"

"U-Um, hey Lana. I imagine it will be interesting. Have you decided what you want to do?" Clark asked Lana.

"...ou...e...ing…"

"I...ve...you...until...pai...ice."

Those voices again, I looked around the entrance to the school.

No one around me had those voices.

I stopped. "_Only one place they could be coming from."_ I thought while looking up.

There they were.

Two people, both men, were floating in the air. Taking a step away from Lana and Clark, I noted something strange.

They were transparent.

It was when I was directly above them, that I recognised one of the men.

Average height, short, red hair, with a white streak in the middle, dark eyes, caucasian. A black turtleneck, a beige blazer, grey slacks with black shoes.

"_Oh, double shit! Jason Blood is here! Why!"_ I panicked while fighting to keep my face and body still. Better to be frozen than breathing heavily, freaking out the people around me.

The man that Jason Blood was talking too, looked like something out of a sixties gangster film. Mustache, goatee combo, fedora with a three-piece suit and an overcoat.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" I heard Jason's voice ask the gangster, who shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. I'm sorry I couldn't help you find it, Mr Blood." The Gangster apologised solemnly.

Blood shook his head in response. "It's alright Mr. Ross. Go in peace now."

"Thank you…" Mr Ross breathed out as he faded into nothingness.

"_So this universe has a good Jason Blood,"_ I noted before looking around, seeing no one had spotted the single flying man. Turning around I stepped back towards my brother and Lana. "Hey, Clark?"

"Yeah."

I pointed to where Jason was. "Can you see that?"

Clark looked up and squinted. I wondered if he has access to some sort of vision this early on. He turned back to me and frowned. "Um, I don't see anything there Mason, just the sky."

I hummed. "Alright then, just thought I saw something weird." Inwardly, I was freaking out. This means that Jason is using magic to hide, I imagine the Poltergeist is invisible to normal people.

I only imagined why the two were visible to me.

"Hey, Mason!" I heard Lana's voice. "Lessons are about to start."

My eyes turned to Lana for a split second before looking back towards Blood.

Only to see him staring right back at me. I froze.

"Mason, you coming?!" I then heard Clark call out.

Our eyes were locked, mine were filled with terror. Jason Blood was a trained combatant and a master of magic while I was a normal human and couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag.

A hand on my shoulder shook me out of the deadlock. I turned my head quickly, to find my brother staring at me with concern written on his face.

"Mason, you alright?" Clark asked me.

Turning to face Jason again, I saw only the sky.

He was gone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming." I stuttered out and followed a concerned Clark.

"_Damn it, now Blood is on my radar. I just hope he doesn't find out about my meta-knowledge."_

* * *

It was in the middle of the first session. Ms Stevanson had told us about the curriculum and who the teachers were going to be. I was hardly paying attention. My mind was still shaken up from Jason Blood practically staring into my soul.

"_Did he hear me? Does he know I'm a reincarnate? Do reincarnates have a signal?"_ I continued to throw theories mentally around. "_If he knows, how does he? That'll be impossible to know from a glance. Unless my reincarnate signal theory is correct."_

"Mr Kent!"

"Yes, Ms Stevenson?" Both Clark and I answered at the same time, we looked at each other with confusion, unsure which one she was talking to.

"Mmm, I see this might be a problem. Okay, from now on, I shall call you by your first names instead." Ms Stevenson told us before she turned to me, a disappointed frown on her face. "Mason, I know that this is your first day, but that is no excuse to not pay attention in class." Some in the class chuckled at the teacher catching me in my thoughts.

I nodded, an embarrassed blush on my cheeks. "Sorry Ms Stevenson, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

I sighed quietly to myself, going through high school again wasn't great for my attention span, especially since I must've peaked Blood's attention. That was something that I made property to try and survive, Etrigan. I knew that iron, extremely old, holy water and divine items were weaknesses to demons, but I couldn't remember if Etrigan was affected by any of them.

However, I know that worrying about them in that moment wouldn't amount to anything, so I focussed on Ms Stevenson's talk about the whole 'treat people with respect and don't do drugs' speech I had heard already.

**!DANGER!**

I threw my head to look outside, sweat poured down my face. "_The fuck was that?!"_ I screamed mentally. Scanning outside, I didn't spot anything. I thought I was finally going insane from being reincarnated. "_Isn't hearing voices the first sign of schizophrenia?"_

"Mason Clark!"

"_Damn it!"_ I groaned. Now, I was back to being worried about going insane and facing a man with a highlight in his hair.

**?**

A small figure looked at his target within the school. At a taller than average, fourteen-year-old with black hair and amber eyes.

"Mmmm." The Figure's voice was both deep and grinding. "What's this? Human? No…" It breathed in happiness. "A demon, and a weak one at that." Within the shadow of the alleyway the Figure hid in, a piercing Cheshire grin could be seen clearly. "Perfect for a quick snack."

Suddenly, the teenager faced the Figure's position, causing it to hide behind a dumpster. After a moment, the Figure slowly looked back over the dumpster to leer at the teenager.

The sound of lips being licked echoed throughout the alleyway.

* * *

**Mason**

**Later That Day**

_I was trapped, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I roared against my prison, I roared against the god that put me here. How could he have defeated me?! I was stronger than him! He should have stayed in the cave!_

"_**And now this mountain shall be a monument to my victory over you, Abomination!" **__The God's words angered me, he dared to call me that?! _"_**And now you shall forever be trapped under here. Never to escape, never to torment Olympus and its Gods again! Be thankful I do not send you into Tartarus, Ty-."**_

I awoke, a massive gasp echoed in the room around me. I sat up, sweat poured down. My breaths came out heavy as I went towards the window and opened it up to let cool air in. I needed it to cool down.

"What the hell?" I wheezed. The nightmare frightened me, the feeling of being trapped, of being unable to move, unable to see the sun or feel the air.

I needed to get out to walk.

Getting out of my pyjamas and into casual clothes, I walked down the stairs, put on boots before I exited the house to walk around the property.

I was going through a stroll through the fields near the forest. Thinking about my fourteen years on this earth, in this universe. I had no powers, no horrible origin story.

"Is this my destiny? To be a normal powered person in the world of heroes?" I asked before scoffing with a content smile. "Well, I shouldn't say that like it doesn't mean anything. Lex Luthor and Batman faced-or will face, gods and demons and stand on equal ground." Staring back at the faint shape of my home, my face still kept the smile. "Even if I become just a side character, I know I can lead a good life."

"Ohh, then I have some bad news for you, morsel."

I blinked.

And felt pain.

Screaming in pain was all I could do as I was sent flying across the field. Landing violently on my back, the air within my lungs was taken from me.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" The loud, croaky voice mocked.

Wheezing and trying to get my breath back, I pushed myself upwards to sit.

That was when I saw it.

It was a...demon.

Looking like a stereotypical imp, it was small, two and a half feet tall, brownish-grey with small wings, glowing amber eyes, spikes at every possible space, with a small tail and teeth filed to a point.

I blinked again. "_Amber eyes?"_ Focusing, I noticed something. "_Its eyes are like mine...does that make me?"_

"Now die, lowly demon!"

"What?" I murmured in shock before I swiftly rolled to the side, a flash of green lightning struck where I was before. Looking back at the smoking spot in a crouched position, I stared in shock.

"_There's no way I could have dodged that in time! I should be dead!"_

"Ohh, some backbone. That's good! I love a good chase! Don't be boring!" The Imp's voice screamed in absolute glee.

Taking that as my cue to get the fuck out of there, I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could.

Time was a blur for me, bolts of lightning struck near me as I yelped and screamed for help. No one came. Only the cackles of the imp kept me company. My lungs burned and my legs ached with lactic acid build-up. The laughter of the Imp and its beating wings caused me to forget about the pain. It was hard enough with a demon firing green lightning bolts behind you, but the added bonus of jumping over small bumps and potholes in the grassland making it easier for me to trip up.

I didn't notice that I found myself inside a forest until I felt a small branch cut into my cheek.

"There might be a brain in there after all, too bad it won't do you any good!"

I didn't know how long I lasted, all I know is that it took one single bolt to stop me.

"Ahhhh!"

Lighting coursed and flashed through and around my body before I once again flew through the air.

I landed front first.

Moaning in pain, I continued to twitch as sparks of green lightning flashed on and off across my body.

_BA-DUM!_

"W-W-What wa-a-as th-that?" I managed to stammer out. Unsure what that noise was.

_BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_

"Ohh, is the little morsel so weak he doesn't know something basic? Hahahahaha!" The Imp cackled again. "How does a demon not even know basic magic?! Are you that weak?!"

_BA-DUM!_

"I-I...a...demon."

_BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_

"T-This feeling…what is it?"

"The feeling of fear morsel! Prepare for death! Just know that your existence has given the Great Azad strength!" The now named Azad gesture wildly into the air.

_BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_

"No…" I breathed out.

_BA-DUM!_

"Huh?" Azad was confused by my statement.

"I...feel…"

_BA-DUM!_

"Hungrgggryyyyy!" I growled, my voice turning more violent.

"What are you on about morsel? Why am I even allowing you to speak, just sit still and prepare for death my dear snack."

I heard the flapping of wings get closer and closer.

I was hungry. So very hungry.

The feeling of emptiness turned into a melting pot of agony, I roared. Roared in agony, I spasmed. Clawing at the ground, clawing at my stomach. The drips of saliva escaped my mouth and dropped into the soil.

"It hurts! It hurts! Stop hurting! Stop it!"

"Don't struggle, it'll be all over soon, hehe." I felt a shadow cover me.

The anguish, the lava burning sensation reached the melting point.

"Hungry!"

I was hungry. I was so very hungry.

The only thing edible was above me.

I looked up. Staring into the eyes of Azad. It was strange.

I could...see better? I think that would be the best on how to describe what happened. Like I lived life in one hundred and forty-four resolution, now I was seeing in two-k.

But at that moment. I didn't care, I had a meal to devour.

Azad looked into my eyes and stumbled back a step.

"T-Those eyes! How can you have those eyes?! You can't be him?!" Azad was now fearful of what he saw in my eyes.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Hunnnngggrrryyyy!" A guttural, far-deeper than bass and distorted left my mouth.

"W-W-What?" The Imp's voice was squeaky now, he fell into a heap. Somehow his wings were paralysed and he forced himself to crawl backwards. "S-S-Stay away!"

A deep laugh escaped me that echoed through the forest. An aura of blackness and crimson forced the air around me to heat up, causing steam and heavy fog to appear.

"Hunnnngggrrryyyy! Hunnnngggrrryyyy! Hunnnngggrrryyyy! HUNNNGGGRRRYYYYY!" My voice exploded, causing a sonic boom and a monstrous streak of air that struck Azad.

The Imp made a pathetic sound as it hit a tree and slid down to the ground. I didn't give him a chance to recover and pounced, like a lion on their prey.

"No! Noooooo! Not like this! No-ack! Ah! Ah! Uh...uck." Azad's final screams turned into a whimper as I gorged myself on his body.

Blood, guts and chips of bones flew everywhere. Staining the soil with demonic insides, covering my face and body.

"Food! Food! Food! Delicious food!"

Deep growls of victory and animalistic happiness were all that escaped me.

For a demon was feeding…I was feeding.

Not knowing a pair of eyes were staring at me.

* * *

**Jason Blood**

Jason Blood looked on with narrowed eyes at the contradiction in front of him. "_This is strange indeed. My scans say he's human yet I can feel the demonic energy flowing from him. Yet it feels like a demon I've never seen before."_

Jason was thinking about the teenager boy currently sleeping next to a tree, the same one he had just eaten the Imp, Azad against. The only blood was on the boy's clothing, the stained soil was clean as he sucked the blood clean from the forest floor from his hands and feet somehow. As if the boy's skin sucked them up like a straw.

"_The creature should not be allowed to feast, its life should be ceased."_ He heard Etrigan rhyme within his mind.

"_No, he's been living among humans for fourteen years now. It was only when he was attacked by that Imp did he retaliate. Besides, he's just a boy."_

"_Doesn't mean the boy won't start killing, thinking it thrilling,"_ Etrigan responded.

"_Not if I can teach him how to resist the temptation. To live with himself and not fall into darkness."_

Etrigan scoffed. "_On your head be it, human."_

Walking forward, Jason stood above the unconscious boy. His clothing ripped in places, allowing Jason to see the boy's numerous burn wounds and bruises, started to heal quickly which didn't surprise him all that much.

"I shouldn't be surprised that he has a healing factor, though the lightning causing these wounds should stay for at least a week for lower demons," Jason noted with a keen eye. Looking over, Blood spotted a half-incinerated trainer where the Boy landed before moving his eyes back to the teenager.

Jason sighed. "_I hope you are at least honourable one."_ He crouched in front of the kid and put a hand on his head. Closing his eyes, the ageless being chanted.

"Kcaj ybrik si ym Rotaerc!"

One of many spells to read someone's mind safely, though it was in a confusing language that he couldn't make sense of, it was helpful.

It didn't take very long for him to glimpse at the young boy's home and name. He let go of the spell and the boy's head.

His frown deepened as he found something within the boy's mind.

"A block?' He mused, only occultists of moderate power could even create a block in their memories. "Either this boy has massive potential or something else is putting the block on his mind? I rather believe the latter than the former." Glancing down at the boy again, Jason smiled. "From what I can see, you have a good heart Mason Kent. Know that I only take you away from them, so I can teach you to control your power." Jason then put his arms under Mason's legs and neck, before picking him up in a bridal lift.

Blood then stood and turned on the spot, opening his hand to empty air.

"Ereloptr!"

A sparkling white aura encompassed the two, only for them to fade, leaving the forest with no trace behind.

"Mason! Mason!" Jonathan Kent called out and he entered the area. His breath heavy and sweat poured down his face. A torch and his trusted double-barreled shotgun in hand.

"Big Brother!" Clark was behind him, calling out as well.

The two had heard Mason's faint screams and immediately followed them. They found a trail of burnt patches which went eastward. They moved as fast as they could, Clark actually outpacing his father.

It was when they entered the woodland that the oldest Clark took point.

Caution and worry furrowed into their minds. They hadn't heard Mason's voice since entering and hurried in their steps.

Clark felt his foot clip something and he glanced down.

A black trainer, half of which was just gone, but he recognised it. He crouched and picked it up, not even noticing the scalding heat, and looked inside.

Mason's initials were inside the trainer's tongue.

"Da!" He called out.

Jonathan sprinted over to Clark and saw the item in his son's hands.

Jonathan's face grew demoralised, before searching through the woods widely, his voice growing desperate.

"Mason! Mason!"


	3. My Beginning: Part 3

**Mason**

I groaned and tried to burrow my face into the pillow, the combination of cotton and silk of the bed.

It was then my eyes flashed open. "I don't have silk bedding."

Rolling quickly out of the bed, I landed on my feet and scanned around. Around me were a room that seemed more for a rich person, sublime wooden wardrobes and shelves, an ornate fireplace and royal purple curtains. The windows were arches, styled in square panels and a grey windowsill.

Turning to the bed, the quilt was a crimson red, the pillows void black and the mattress having a cover that was bright white. I thought about how I got in the bed, only to draw up a blank, a few flashes of green, phantom pain and laughter. Cold, soul-wrecking laughter.

It was then I heard the lock unlatching.

Facing the door, I saw Jason Blood, wearing the same clothing I last saw him in, walk-in. A tray with a traditional English breakfast and a glass of orange juice next to the plate.

Blood's eyes spotted me and he smiled kindly. "Ah, greetings. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion you must be feeling." His voice was British with a slightly posh accent, Blood stepped forward and set the tray on a chest of drawers next to the bed. He then stood to his full height, still smiling kindly and introduced himself. "My name is Jason Blood, and I saw what happened last night." He bowed slightly with a hand above his heart.

Drawing up a blank at his words, I cocked my head. "Last night? Did something happen?"

Blood hummed as he gently grasped his chin in thought. "You've suppressed what happened. Though I cannot blame you for it, using that much power without even training to handle it would repress any memory."

Retracing my steps I thought back to my last memory. "_I woke up from...that." I shuddered as I remembered. "Then I took a walk outside, clearing my head and taking a breath then...nothing."_

Thinking what Blood had done, I turned to glare at the former Knight of Camelot. "And why have you kidnapped me, Jason Blood?"

"Because of what happened last night, little one." He responded as the kind smile disappeared into a stoic look.

Leaning back, my mind whirled in frightful worry. "_Ah crap, have I landed in a universe where the heroes are all creeps?!"_

"Since you can't remember, I shall try to help you regain those memories. Now eat little one, I shall get you a pair of clothes since the ones you have on are damaged." And with that, he left the room.

Glancing down, I could see he had told the truth. The plainclothes I had on were singed, torn and coloured in blood spots and pools all over. "_Blood? What happened?"_ Patting down my body, I found no wounds on my body, taking off the shirt I pulled it towards my face, letting me look at the singe holes more closely.

The edges did hold a blackness to them, only it felt wrong. Like my very being, my soul was going to be swallowed just by looking at the singes. The feeling gradually went away back into feeling normal as I looked away at the drawers next to my bed, or what was on top of it.

My stomach groaned as I looked at the tray of food. Finding there was no point in waiting and my hope that Jason Blood was a hero in this universe. I sat on the bed, snatched the tray off the drawers and placed it across my lap and dug in. The breakfast was nice, delicious I should say, Jason Blood was a fantastic cook. Though he was second to Ma's cooking.

My mind crawled to a halt at the thought of Ma, Da and Clark. "_What are they thinking? Are they okay? What am I thinking, of course, they're probably calling the police and then, since it's Jason Blood, they'll never find me." _

The fork in my hand went down and stopped with a clink. Blinking, I saw that I had finished my breakfast without thinking. The door opened and Blood entered the room with a pile of clothes laid across his arms, looking like the exact same set of clothes I wore for high school, minus the trainers.

"I do hope I got your size right. Using magic to know someone's measurements and make the clothes isn't my favourite piece of magic." Blood told me as he calmly put the clothing on the foot of the bed. The Ageless Knight walked over to me and elegantly picked up the tray and went to exit the room. "Please try your clothes on, then meet me in the library."

Once again he left and closed the door before I could even ask where the library even was, I stared at the clothes. "'Using magic to know someone's measurements', that's not creepy at all." Despite thinking that, I went along with it, and got dressed. Pissing off Jason Blood was not a good idea I felt was good self-advice for living.

Gathering the torn, blood-smeared clothes in a pile I walked towards the door to open it and find myself teleported into a hallway. The bedroom had disappeared and I once again scanned the new place I found myself in.

"What a dreary place." I couldn't help but snark aloud. Steel grey walls and a darker iron-grey ceiling with a dark coloured carpeted floor, windows that were covered in beige curtains.

There was only one way so I walked, quickly finding myself in front of another door. Reaching a hand out, I turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Entering past the door, I saw Jason sitting at a desk with a book on the table. When I closed the door the sound told Blood where I was and he turned with a smile. "Ah, welcome little one, please sit." He raised a hand to indicate the chair opposite him.

The room's colour scheme was the same as the hallway except for the carpet, which was an exquisite red. With the size of the library room itself being massive in height with bookshelves that only just reached the ceiling; they covered every single wall except for the furthest that had a transparent windowpane instead.

Staring back at Jason I couldn't help but give a meek greeting. "Hello. I'm Mason Kent. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." A small sheepish look appeared as I moved towards the chair. Sitting down, I remembered I still held the bloody and torn clothes. "Also, where do you want me to put the clothes?"

"What clothes?"

The clothes in my arms were gone, no flash or even a second to prepare. They were just gone.

"Have you remembered what happened last night?" Blood asked again.

I knew that if the Ageless Knight kept asking about it, then it must've been important. It was one of the reasons why I didn't try to escape, after all, what would be the point. The sounds of cars honking and the sight of skyscrapers told me about my placement within a city. Being lost in the city and without a phone or money would not have been a smart thing to do. Despite the fact that there was a man with hundreds of years on Earth, alongside a powerful demon that could smell me out from miles around.

"No. All I remember is taking a walk after school." I answered truthfully. I actually didn't remember what happened in the forest.

Jason mulled something over for a bit as if he was talking to someone within his mind. "_Guess Etrigan can talk in his mind, I think there were a few iterations where he couldn't do that."_

Blood finished with his mental conversation and frowned apologetically before facing me. "Then I am sorry, Mason Kent that you must find out a second time." He paused, his frown turning even more down. "But you are a demon."

"_Demon? Demon...demon...demon..."_ The word echoed in my brain, the word felt so alien to me only I felt the truth within the statement. Like I had an internal lie detector that bleeped 'true'.

Then I remembered.

_Ohh, then I have some bad news for you, morsel…_

_Come on, is that all you've got? _

_Now die, lowly demon!_

Flashes of what happened flooded back in.

_...I swiftly rolled to the side, a flash of green lightning struck where I was before._

_...found myself inside a forest until I felt a small branch cut into my cheek._

My breath went heavy, my chest bobbed up and down sharply.

_BA-DUM!_

_BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_

_Hunnnngggrrryyyy! Hunnnngggrrryyyy! Hunnnngggrrryyyy! HUNNNGGGRRRYYYYY!_

A horrified cry escaped me as I pushed myself from the table, though I forgot about sitting in a chair, and fell onto my back. The small pain in my head and shoulders wasn't given attention as I crawled backwards in fright.

I hit the shelf that seemed to knock myself out of the ongoing panic attack. "_Calm down! Panicking will do nothing but aggravate the situation!"_ Holding my chest, I quickly slowed the rapid breathing into a leisurely pace.

Hearing Jason hum, I looked up to see him still sitting at the desk. "That's strange, I figured you would already know your true essence."

"I thought I was human!" I yelled. "I didn't know I was a demon until last night!"

Blood blinked at my yell. "There must have been indications that must've tipped you off that you weren't human."

I knew that of course, I had written it down in my 'Personal Diary' the number of times that I heard voices over the years. "I heard voices but the idea of being a demon never entered my mind."

"Hmmm, true. The supernatural has never interacted with the ordinary world in an explicit manner, but it happens sometimes." Blood then stood up and walked towards me only to offer a hand.

Sighing, I took the hand and he helped me to my feet. "Now what? I don't think you're going to kill me. You wouldn't have let me eat and have a clean set of clothes."

"No, I didn't."

A small moment passed. "T-Then can I go?"

Jason shook his head, causing me to immediately fear for my life.

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot in good conscience let someone, who might start killing and eating people, go."

Flinching in shame, I looked down. I knew I couldn't fight Jason Blood, let alone beat him. From what I remember, he knew magic and was a master swordsman. "But what about my family?" My voice was weak and showed the love I grew to have for the Kent's.

The Ageless Knight sighed and looked sorrowful before he spoke. "I-I'm sorry Mason Kent, but I don't trust you enough to not kill your family."

Tears grew in my eyes as I closed them tight. "Then what should I do so I can see them?" A slight hint of guttural and distortion etched into my voice, showing my anger. Anger at not seeing my parents, anger at not powerful enough to force my way home.

"First, you can get some sleep, our lessons will start at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

Shocked, my head sharply went upwards to look at Jason, who grew a small smile. "I can't trust you to attack innocent people, so I shall train you until I can." Jason then let the smile drop into a stern frown. "However, I will not treat you with kid gloves. You follow my instructions to the letter, do not talk back to me and don't ever listen to _that_ side of yourself."

A simple glare was my response, my fist clenched. _"Damn it, I was just fine being a side character in this universe. Very well, Jason Blood, when I'm strong enough and got this 'demon side' under control. I'm going to beat you, and Etrigan, into the ground and go to my family again."_

* * *

It was the next morning at the time Blood, or rather Master Blood, wanted. The two of us were in a training dojo of a kind. Blank walls with the floor being just blue mats. We sat across from each other, our shoes and socks off, with legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Are you sure, Master Jason?" I questioned.

"I thought we agreed you would follow my instructions."

"You want someone to follow your instructions without question? Get a slave." I replied with snark.

Master sighed, I figured he already regretted taking me on as a student.

"Mason, we need to make sure that you can get your demonic urges under control. Meditating and looking within yourself is the safer way of doing that. Now breath in for five seconds, then breathe out for five seconds." He instructed.

So I did. After all, I agreed to his teaching. Something I was less than enthused about, due to the fact that Jason had kidnapped me. I was perfectly okay with being taught, but with the lingering imagined thoughts of my demon side attacking and cannibalising my parents, I was more determined than wanting to fan-boy.

_"Breathe in...breathe out."_ My body followed my thoughts.

_"Breathe in...breathe out."_

_"Breathe in...breathe ou-"_

**Somewhere**

Coldness brushed against my skin. Peeking, I saw myself standing in a blackened void with a path in front of me that was only visible from white outlines. A noise deafened my ears, cries of screams, monstrous roars, battle cries, infernos raging and flesh being torn.

"_**You dare face me, Monster!"**_

"_**I dare to strike down the Usurper!"**_

Despite my best of covering ears to try and quieten the sounds, it was to no avail. The voices continued to hurt and bleed my eardrums, the crimson liquid making my hands wet. My eyes turned left and right, hoping to find vomiting but there was nothing, only the path forward. Seeing no option, I followed.

The path was long and the deaning cries of battle still pained me, I persevered through them, however. Hoping that there was something at the end, I wouldn't dare give up on hope.

"_**Ah! Damn you Monster! I shall send you to the underworld for this attack!"**_

"_**Ha! My father is the deepest pit of the underworld, that'll do nothing but give me power! Now die, Usurper!"**_

The voices continued promising violence and death on one another. The volume reached a fever pitch as the sounds of lightning and thunder, rock breaking and booming roars.

"_**You cannot kill me, Usurper! I will always haunt the Olympians!"**_

"_**Then I shall trap you in a prison and bind you in chains, form which you shall never escape! Not even your soul!"**_

I then fell. I screamed and screamed until my throat went raw, I couldn't see the bottom. I could have fallen forever and never have reached the end. Looking back up I started to hyperventilate as I saw the path disappear.

I was alone. Soon, I forgot which way was up or down, left or right.

There was no air, no heat, no cold.

I fell, and I fell forever.

Until I didn't.

I stopped. My breaths were heavy as adrenaline shot through my body. The sounds of air coming out of my mouth echoed into the void, it was then and only then, that I realised the sounds had stopped. Leaving me alone.

My body moved, floating upwards, then downwards until I landed on something hard enough.

_Remember yourself_

Turning around, I saw nothing.

_Remember your power_

Looking right, I saw nothing.

_Remember your _

I turned around again, saw nothing.

_Remember your past, Typhon. Father of Monsters._

And I saw himme. HeMe saw it all. HisMy caged body surrounded by glowing jet black steel chains and his/my face staring down back at himselfmyself.

HeI leaned down from hismy prison, looking like a cross between a Balrog from the Lord of The Rings films and Doomsday from the New 52. Skin black and grey-green with veins of fire, sharp rock or maybe it was bone, made of magma, a beard of massive pythons and sharp blades coming out of the wrists; and holes that spewed volcanic ash on hismy shoulders, arms, pecs, ribs, biceps, forearms, waist, thighs, shins and feet. Forming a shroud of grey ash that hid most of hismy body.

The two of me were face to face, his, but really mine and mine but really his, breath caused me to choke and figuratively hack up my lungs with heavy cough after heavy cough.

"**You, but I, shall inherit my, but your, power. You are me, I am you. Mason Kent, I bestow to you, your power."**

He, also I, roared and me, and at him. Energy of fire, of wind, of volcanic lightning, of strength, of durability, of endurance, of stamina, of self-healing, of snakes. My power, my divine inheritance.

"**This** was **my** power, **it** used **to** be **and** now **it** is **mine** again**!**" Both of my voices reverberated throughout the void.

Then finally, my vision turned white and I was gone from the void.

"Mason! Mason! Wake up!"

I woke up from my meditating position wheezing, coughing and panting violently. I dropped from my meditating position onto my hands and knees.

Blood was beside me, holding onto my back.

"Breathe Mason! Just breathe." He said the second part calmly, one of his hands on my back. "Mason, talk to me. What happened?"

I didn't answer for I was still processing what had happened within my soul.

I was the reincarnation of Typhon, the Father of Monsters and enemy of the Greek Olympic Gods.

"I'm dead." I wheezed, terror and horror swirling around in my stomach, crawling up into my heart and squeezing tightly. "So very, very dead."

Jason was silent, letting me go through a mental panic attack.

A minute passed, I was able to keep myself together and get my breathing under control. Taking a long inhale and long exhale, I rose and sat on my ankles.

I turned to the Ageless Knight, noting that I was taller than before and I realised who I was - who I am - and spoke. Now fully prepared to stand by my decision. "Master Blood, I feel I'm going to need more protection and training that you originally planned."

**Somewhere Above**

Above the Earth, above the mortal dimension, and in the heavens stood twelve massive palaces of white marble and shining gold. The biggest one easily miles and miles across in width and height was the king among the owners.

In the centre were twelve thrones, easily towering over any normal-sized mortal. And in them were equally massive humanoids, all reaching gigantic heights between eight and twelve feet.

They were the Gods of Olympus. Half of them, along with help from Cyclopes' and the Hecatonchires' fell the Titans in a war that lasted ten years which blistered the land, boiled the oceans and darkened the skies.

In the end, the six gods triumphed and the Age of Olympians reigned for thousands of years, only pulling back from directly interacting with the world when mankind stopped worshipping them.

There wasn't happiness in the throne room, the flirty Aphrodite was frozen in fear. Athena's stoic, military face was frozen in her throne. Hermes wasn't happy nor telling jokes. Apollo wasn't playing his lyre, in fact, he discarded it when the feeling went through Olympus. Athena gripped her bow tightly as did Ares who gripped his throne's arms. Hephaestus leaned on his fists, with his eyes closed tight.

And there was the kind Hestia, the Motherly Hera, the brooding Hades, the moody Poseidon and the lustful King of the Gods, Zeus.

They all were angry. They were all frightened for Typhon, Father of Monsters had returned and they felt the monster return.

The throne room was also populated with other gods, both major and minor, and all manner of spirits and creatures in the employ of the gods.

"Hephaestus," Zeus growled out as he turned his hate-filled eyes to the Smith God.

"Y-Yes father?" The Smith God whimpered.

"You told me those chains would stop Typhon from coming back. Not even his soul could escape by dying. So tell me, dear son, how has that..._abomination_ returned?"

The Smith God stammered as if a record buffering. "I-I-I don't...don't k-know f-f-father…"

"You. Don't. Know." Zeus' eyes glowed blue as thunder howled and flashes of his lightning bolts went off outside Olympus.

Hephaestus jumped in fear when the bolts began and immediately cried out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Father!"

This didn't phase Zeus as a rage-filled lightning bolt threw from his hand, striking the Smith God out of his throne and onto the room below. The creatures, nymphs and gods that were nearby all quickly backed up in fear of Zeus' anger.

"Send this disappointment to the healer!" The King ordered, servants picked up the groaning Hephaestus and ragged him out of the throne room. Zeus then addressed every being in the room. "The abomination, Typhon has returned from his prison underneath the mountain of Etna!" The many people below the throne all shivered, many remembered while others were born after Typhon's war against the gods. "However, it is weak! Its power has not been fully restored, it is vulnerable! Go! I command you as the King of The Gods to search the world of man to find the form of Typhon and kill it before the monster can grow too powerful!"

His order was met with bows, then all of the minor gods, spirits and creatures all left Oylumpus and flooded the gates to Earth.

Their mission, they had to complete it otherwise they would entertain Hades' court.

Zeus then turned to the female Goddess left in the room: Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and the major goddess that stayed. Demeter and Hebe. "Goddess, I have a task for your Amazons." He then turned to Poseidon. "And Brother, I have a task for the Atlantians."


	4. My Beginning: Finale

**Author's Note: Please check the other chapters, I have updated them to be a bit better. Though please, review so I can tell what I've done is good or not.**

**Ten Months Later**

**Mason**

A sigh simply escaped me as I walked down the nearly empty streets of New Ashwick City. The city didn't exist in my previous life nor did it exist in any comic I had read, and to be honest it looked like any other major city in America. The same looking styled houses with a massive amount of high-rise buildings in the centre, the sea on the eastern side with ships of all shapes and sizes that come and go into the docks. Planes leaving and arriving

An occasional car and person would pass me by, not paying attention to my form as to them, I didn't look like a fourteen-year-old boy but a homeless old man with tattered clothes.

After all, if you're hiding from Gods, you need to be camouflaged. I knew I could never go back to Clark, Ma and Dad, now that I knew that the Gods of Olympus would most likely be looking for me. After all, Typhon in the mythology was a massive kaiju-sized threat that forced the Greek Gods to flee to Egypt and had even defeated Zeus in battle and ripped out his tendons and left him to rot in a cave.

"'Ello there, Jimmy!"

Looking to my right, I looked on as another old man stumbled towards me, a smile on his lips. To which I responded with a smile of my own as I recognised the essence of the man. After spending nearly a whole year with the man, I would've been ashamed if I didn't identify his aura.

"Liam, what's a bastard like you doing 'round here?!" An exaggerated accent came from my mouth, with a slight slur for added flavour.

"Anyway, 'ow av you been Jimmy?" Liam asked.

"Been find Liam. Wha' about ya?" I responded.

"Oh, fantastic Jimmy!" Boisterous was how to describe 'Liam'. "Found this awesome spot a few blocks away."

"Ohh, ah might go there," I said.

'Liam' nodded excitedly with his smile. "That's why I found ya! I'll show you." 'Liam' then went down the sidewalk and I followed.

"_So the item that would help me hide is close by then."_ I realised as I kept my face still on a relieved happy smile.

The journey down the sidewalk was a mostly silent one, a happy humming 'Liam' leading the way was the only sound that anyone would hear.

It wasn't long until we found ourselves in front of a forested park. It was easily half the size of the central park in New York, except it had no rivers and was made up of hills and bumps, the trees themselves covered most of the park with the street lamps lighting up just as the sun had set. Letting the park be illuminated with orange light.

'Liam' hummed before looking around, as he turned I saw worry and a bit of shock within his eyes.

"I think we need to go back to Jim." Instead of boisterous, he was serious and ready to move. Seeing the change in demeanour, I grew worried myself.

_"What happened? Did I fail the spell?!"_ I shook my head at the latter thought. _"No, Jason would have told me otherwise. So if I didn't fail the spell, then why is Jason worried?"_

**!DANGER!**

The body moved without input from my brain and grabbed the winged creature. One hand grabbing its shoulder with another taking hold of a talon.

My perception slowed down and I saw what had attempted to assault me. A black-feathered human-vulture monstrosity, head of a bird, wings for arms, talons for feet; a female humanoid torso with human-looking eyes. Eyes of pure hatred.

Thinking quickly, I turned and threw the creature as hard as I could. Which equated to the monster flying into the forest, smacking against a few trees along the way.

"What the hell was that?" I was shaken as my heart pounded and my mind caught up to my body.

"I think you were correct, Mason!" Master's normal stoic voice changed to one of determination. "I think the Olympians have already acted and sent out agents to find you! I know of this beast, a harpy of the Greek underworld!"

"Abomination!" The Harpy's high-pitched scratching voice was hurtful to hear. She landed on a branch, screeching at me. "You shall die in the name of Zeus!"

"Well, triple shit," I swore just as the Harpy charged towards me again. My focus on my disguise faded, revealing the true body underneath.

Thanks to awakening my power and training underneath a man that was taught by Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. My body went under a radical transformation, I grew nine inches in that near year, reaching five foot nine inches with a body that looked unimposing. Lean, nearly reaching skinny yet somehow had dense muscles, low-fat and was well-proportioned; my hair lengthened into a well-groomed single low ponytail, the fat in my face mostly gone that left a strong jaw and pronounced cheekbones.

My clothing was plain and simple, dark blue worker jeans that tucked into black combat boots, a short-sleeved black shirt and black gloves, the final touch was a red and black flannel hoodie wrapped around my waist.

I will admit, I didn't realise I wasn't that far off the look for Superboy from the Young Justice cartoon until I had already bought the clothes so I thought 'fuck it'.

As soon as the Harpy was five feet from me, I dodged to the side, letting the Harpy who didn't have enough time to change direction, rolled to a stop and pushed herself forward with her wings back towards me.

Seeing that we were still near the street, and therefore, near civilians, I turned and fled into the park, easily skimming past the trees with a trail of dark orange and black ash behind me that quickly faded. Looking behind, I spotted the Harpy just as competent, dodging and weaving using the same route I was using.

My mind went back to Jason but quickly turned away as, one, the Harpy was clearly after me, two, Jason could always turn into Etrigan, and three, one of Jason's statements in his lesson was out of the two of us, I should take care of myself first. For I was the one in danger.

I entered a clearing, the sun completely passed the horizon at this point, leaving the streetlamps as the only illumination in the park. I stopped and faced the incoming creature, her warcry of a screech echoed through the park and was probably heard in the buildings surrounding the area.

However, the creature learned quickly and stopped before reaching me, leaned back to throw her winged arms forward. A massive wall of fast and howling air charged towards me, seeing it coming I closed my eyes, focused on the energy inside of me, on the power. I grasped it and flowed it from my stomach and threw my hands forward, pushing my wind against the creatures.

The forces struck one another ending it in a stalemate. I knew Harpies were a personification of storm winds, however, Typhon and therefore me, was a personification of volcanic forces that allowed me domain over certain aspects of the world which included winds like tornadoes and hurricanes. Of course, there was a lot I could do from what I read up about Typhon.

The stalemate from the winds colliding pushed against each other, scattering violent winds all over the clearing, causing myself and the Harpy to cover our eyes.

The winds just stopped as the Harpy charged through the dirt cloud that formed, she grabbed me talon first, twisted and was able to lift me, throwing me towards a tree.

"Oomph!" I struck the tree, my head caving in a part of the wood with spider cracks sprouting through the middle section, the tree still stood, and I pulled myself from it and shook the wood from my hair. Sensing the creature's aura heading my way, I leaned my head back. A talon embedded itself where my head was, I gripped the ankle tightly with a hand and pulled, ripping the appendage from the tree, turned on the spot and swung the Harpy into the earth twice in quick succession; causing craters to form before I rotated again and drove the creature through the tree. Completely splitting the wood in half, it was then the tree fell to the ground with a mighty boom, the explosion of splinters bounced off my skin and clothes.

I let go of the Harpy, throwing the creature across the clearing and she skipped across the clearing, leaving small cracks and craters until she slid to a stop on her front.

"Argh!" She screeched, coughing up her lifeforce onto the earth. I spotted blood in the lamplight. Her feathered body, once white, now splattered in crimson red. Unlike myself, the Harpy didn't have special durability, especially at the speed and velocity I threw her at. The splinters both large and small penetrated her body, ripping and tearing feathers and skin off of her. The initial impact of her spine meeting the wood caused internal injuries.

Stepping towards the battered and coughing creature, I gripped the bottom of her neck, where it met her torso. I raised her face and went to strike her.

But something stopped me.

It was her eyes.

They weren't full of hatred then.

But fear. Fear of me.

I didn't know why then, why I let her go.

The creature continued to cough off her blood. "W-What?! I-I-!" She stopped to spit. "Is the abomination w-wanting to torture me for sadistic-tic pleasure?!"

"No," I said calmly, the feeling of pity rising in me. "You're frightened, aren't you?" The Harpy froze. "Zeus frightens you, you didn't try to kill me in Zeus' name, but because it'll spare you his wrath. I'm right, aren't I?" The Harpy's glare was my answer.

"You are a fool to think otherwise!" The Harpy's voice was vitriolic. "Zeus is the King of the Olympians! The being that toppled the titans! The one whose lighting and thunder shake the Earth! The one wh-!"

"I think we know the adulterer is, creature of the storm winds." Jason walked into the clearing calmly.

"Thanks for the help, by the way." I thanked him sarcastically.

Jason simply shrugged to my tone. "Well, you had to face the agents of the Olympians eventually. It seems that not even magic will keep you safe from their noses."

The Harpy hissed. "Creature of the pit! How dare you interfere in the affairs of the gods!"

"Well, I think that I didn't do much interfering, did I?" Blood raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I believe I saw my student completely thrashing you, monster of the storm winds." She growled at the quick reminder.

"What shall we do to her?" I asked, stupidly taking my eyes off of her.

"Local law enforcement can't hold her. There is someone I knew that could imprison her." Jason hummed before shrugging again. "Or kill her."

The Harpy hissed again at Blood's words while I furrowed my brows at his non-serious tone. The thought of killing someone felt wrong, even if she tried to kill me.

The idea of extinguishing someone else's life. Their thoughts, their memories, their soul, just gone.

I couldn't kill. The thought sickened me.

And I was fine with no kills.

"You shall not get the chance!" Was all I heard before my face got a splat of blood that darkened my vision. Another set of violent winds picked up, the feeling of dirt against my skin tingled and the sounds of rapidly flapping wings reached my ears. I rubbed the blood out of eyes and face, only to see the Harpy had disappeared.

Following the sound of wings, my eyes found the Harpy fleeing across the night sky. Master and I stared

"I'm sorry, Mason but I have failed you." Jason's sombre words spooked me.

"No, you haven't, Master!" I said. Not wanting Jason to feel any guilt, however, my words weren't up to par.

"Oh, but I have," Jason replied easily. "I promised to help shield you from threats that would try to kill you. However, tonight shows that training isn't enough, you need equipment as well." Jason then turned to face a steep mound across a lake. "And we are near it." Blood then started to walk towards the hill. Guilt rose in me, Blood properly thought that he wasn't good enough to protect me. I didn't think so, his training was valuable to me. To my survival.

Nonetheless, I followed the man. There was no speaking between us, just comfortable silence. A small, silent awkwardness did grow in my chest though. Despite my thanks to Jason for training me, feeding me and educating me. He still did take me from my home, my family, juxtaposed from the rational part of me knowing that he did so, to protect them. From other demons and creatures. From me.

We reached the steep hill, on one side was made up of nothing but rock, both sharp and dull. That was the side we faced and Master pulled a few rocks and pushed others. When he was finished, and like Diagon Alley from Harry Potter, the earth itself shifted and moved, some rocks folding into themselves or outright fusing together.

It was surreal looking, despite seeing more physically better-looking magic in mass media back in my old world, seeing it in front of my own eyes was just...brilliant.

"Right, Student Kent. Follow me and, I'm saying this once and _only_ once." He turned to give me an authoritative stare. "Don't touch anything."

"Yes, Master." I gulped.

And so we entered the Tomb of Magical Treasures.

A hallway greeted us, stone-bricked walls and floor, a long noble purple carpet and on either side were iron pedestals each with an item inside a glass box on the top. The items were numerous in size and shapes from swords, spears, rings, cloaks, crowns, bracelets, halberds, horns, skulls; boxes, both ornate and simple. Standing on the tip of my toes, I tried to see the end and saw even more plinths. Looking behind me, I spun around and found another hallway.

"I hate magic sometimes," I muttered with some bitterness. It's wonderful, don't get me wrong but the times when it's horrible. It's fucking horrible!

"Yes." I heard my Teacher's voice fill with sarcasm and annoyance. "Not like I heard that many times over the past year. Now, hurry up."

"I don't know, can Etrigan come out? He's much more fun to speak to." I proved my age by grumbling.

"Just because he helps you train in handling your newfound strength and abilities, as well as teaching you that infernal rhyming, that doesn't mean Etrigan is someone you should pay attention to when it comes to your other sessions." Master's voice was stern but not unkind.

They're really friends but they have this macho thing going on where they don't acknowledge their friendship. To be honest, I found it cute, and still do, the way an ageless human that's near two thousand years old and an immortal demon bicker like an old couple at times.

We walked, walked, and walked and walked, and walked.

Seriously, too much walking.

I must have blanked on the consciously paying attention thing as I felt my nose and forehead bash into metal, a hilarious thunk sound echoed slightly.

"We're here," Master said. "Though it seems that your spatial awareness is somehow horrible again. I guess another training session with the throwing weapons will be needed as well."

Rubbing my nose, and checking there was no blood, I scanned up and down the ornate gold and grey door.

"Bit much."

"Merlin can be a vain individual at times." Blood walked over to the door. "Right, you open one half, I open the other."

Following Jason's orders, I put my hands on the right side and slowly pushed, Jason did the same to his door. As we did, I was able to spot what was beyond the door. Some skin to a small throne room, though a bigger plinth than a throne at the back, more noble purple carpet going down the middle, six pillars on each side with gigantic stone statues of crusader looking soldiers holding all types of weapons; bright orange torches over their heads. Behind the plinth was a flag that showed three gold leopards on a white background, with a deep red dragon behind them, facing forwards with a scowl.

I stared at its eyes. It was just a flag, I knew this, but it felt like it was judging me somehow. Those unmoving eyes searching for something within me.

Blood pointed at the plinth. "There, that's what you need."

Focusing back onto where Jason pointed, I saw it.

A hooded black cloak with snow-white lining, runes of Celtic origin within the lining glowed an aura of alabaster.

"Let me guess, it 'hides' me?" I guessed.

Jason simply nodded to my question before we walked towards it. "Yes, it hides you. Not just your body, but your scent and your aura as well. It was blessed by the Celtic Goddess of the Underworld and Magic, Adsagsona, to help hide their users from the world and supernatural. It's how Lancelot was able to spirit away with Queen Guinevere after their affair had been discovered."

Normally, I would've blinked at the way Jason just blurted out what happened at Camelot but I was used to it at that point. "How will this hide me from the Olympians? I imagine they can sense me due to my soul."

"As I said," Jason responded as we stood in front of the plinth. It was strange that there wasn't any glass box to keep it safe. Only for me to figure out that this was an Indiana Jones type situation. Take the mantle and a trap is sprung. "This was blessed by the Goddess of the Underworld and Magic, she was a powerful deity that could rival Hades at her full might. Unfortunately, thanks to the efforts of Christianisation, the followers and worshipers of the old gods faded and along with it, the gods themselves. However, their power and essence can still be found in the world, just as strong as when they were first made."

Seeing that Jason was finished, I looked behind me at the statues. "If it's Celtic, why is it in America?"

"I brought them over. All of the magical items I could find, either made by deities, fae or mortal hands. If they are dangerous, I lock them away. This was made by Merlin and it follows me wherever I go. I always know where it's hidden, in every city, in every town, mountain range, and forest." He paused, still eying the hooded cloak. "And yes, those statues will come to life and attack us if we even touch it."

I grunted in thought. "The doors close?"

"Yes."

"Spikes in the floor?"

"No."

"Skeletons rising out of the ground?"

"Merlin hated necromancy. Also, don't be stupid."

"Falling ceiling?"

"No."

"Just the statues?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't seem tha-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll leave you in here."

"Duly noted."

"Merlin was meticulous with this place. He wouldn't leave statues if he didn't think they could keep the cloak in here." Jason warned.

"Right, go to the entrance then," I said, wanting Jason to be safe.

"No." He declined quickly. "You stay at the entrance, I take it and run."

I shook my head. "Nope, if you fail then no one can watch over this museum. As well as protect the world from supernatural threats. That and you haven't finished teaching me yet."

We were silent in the quiet vault, neither of us would budge and neither of us would leave the other behind in a situation they couldn't handle.

"Can Etri help?" I wondered why he hadn't already changed.

"One whiff of magic or anything not mortal and the room becomes a literal hellscape."

I blinked and turned to face my Master, a question on my lips. "Then how come they haven't already activated? Aren't I technically a demon? After all, Typhon was a spawn of the Greek equivalent of Dante Alighieri's seventh circle of hell."

"Merlin never dealt with the Greeks and there is a difference between a demon, like Etrigan, and a monster, like Typhon. Be warned, these statues could hurt even us.

"Ah." I nodded before once again glaring at the stone guards. "Together?" I offered and readied my body to run.

"Together." Blood accepted with a nod as he gripped the cloak and the two of us charged towards the exit.

**!DANGER!**

"Down!" I yelled, grabbing Jason and pushing the two of us down. A massive shadow passed over us, without my head, Jason and I looked up at the same time, and saw a massive stone sword cut through the air, a blanket of wind covered us. We had only reached a quarter down the room. We could do it, I thought.

"Forward!" Cried Master.

We flashed to our feet and continued to escape the room, behind us I could hear more of the statues moving. The stone grinding against each other set my teeth on edge, making me wish the adrenaline-fuelled danger sense didn't increase my hearing.

We reached halfway when my sense went off again, in the corner of my eye I spotted an incoming stone spear. Grabbing Jason again, I rolled us forwards using the momentum to land on our feet. The spear flying over us and penetrating the wall, somehow not breaking from the impact.

"_So they are magically enhanced."_ I realised it was then I spotted the door, they were glowing and started to close. "_Quadruple shit!"_

Jason realised it too, he faced me, a face of determination and sadness. At the time I guessed what he was thinking of doing but couldn't act on it. We increased our speed, at my full speed I could reach the doors easily but I couldn't leave Jason. I wouldn't. He was a good man that did something stupid and tried for nearly two thousand years to redeem himself. I owe him that for training me, for helping me survive, for letting me live.

It was only two dozen steps until the door was in our reach, dodging and weaving through swings and thrusts from arrows, swords and spears. However, I knew we couldn't reach our destination.

It was then my ears picked up Master speaking. "Sorry about this Mason."

Already having figured what he intended to do, I tried to move out of the way, except Jason was much more experienced than me and reacted to my dodge. He gripped my neck, stuffing the cloak down the back of my shirt and dug his fingers into my back.

"As I command this shirt, now armoured! Fly onwards without hurt and straightforward!"

The rhyming spell thrusted me forwards as if I got pulled by a train at top speed. I reached and past the doors, just as it closed. A massive and deep boom echoed into the hallway, carrying on for some time until it faded away. I rolled for a moment, landing hard on my side, only for it to immediately heal.

"Gone, gone, the form of man! Arise, the demon Etrigan!"

Circling around, I ran back to the door. I tried pushing it, I tried punching it and even pulling on it. Nothing worked, on a quickly inspecting look, I saw that glow was from many words of Celtic, Anglo-Saxon and Latin in the gold sections where they weren't before.

"Jason!" I yelled. "You don't get to decide when to go!"

"The man of Blood is not here Little monster! Only Etrigan, the son of Inferno, now let me run wild and slaughter!"

"I know, Etri!" I replied, still trying to pull the ornate barricade. "But I can't let you or Jason g-!"

The sounds of volcanoes breaking and fire-spewing, the sound of explosions and sadistic laughter was all I heard in response, drowning my words out underneath their screeches. Despite this, I tried to open the door. I strained only for my fingers to slip and stumbled backwards.

"Fuck this!" I muttered bitterly and went to unlock more of my power, steam rose out of my skin.

"Leave, Mason Kent!" I heard Etrigan's muffled order, no rhymes came from his lips. "Myself and Jason are prepared for this! And we welcome it! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Go, Little Monster. Live, survive!

"I can get you out of there! I'm strong enough!" I tried to reason to no avail.

"If you do increase your strength! What then?!" He questioned, pausing as more sounds of rock breaking and screeches that penetrated my soul. "You forcibly break that door, this place will assume you are an intruder and unleash all of the defences, and then what would happen?!"

I grit my teeth as I stopped calling on my power, the steam disappearing. "We'll die." Etrigan and I, at my full power, could take a group of those statues down, but there was a thing called superior numbers. "Those things could hurt us, we'll just die!" I roared in anger. I knew I couldn't do anything yet I could have done something, anything to save them.

_"I want this, just this! Please wor**ld, save Etrigan and Jason!"**_

And just like that the demon Etrigan was in front of me, his armour broken and scratched in places, blood covering him in like a fool had gotten a paintbrush and went wild on the demon.

"What?!" Cried Etrigan, looking widely around only to realise I stood next to him, equally boggled at what just happened. "What did you do, Little Monster?"

"I don't know!" My mind already tried to figure out what I just did.

"You did something! I felt your essence pull me from the trap!" Etrigan stepped towards me and interrogated in my face.

"I just felt like the world sho...shoul-d-Ack!" I vomited violently, blood pouring from my mouth like a waterfall. My heart smacked against my chest like it was a drumstick, my ears heard it. The muffled speech form Etrigan was nearly inaudible, so loud was my heart. My limbs felt like they were flayed alive, my stomach felt like someone had used a drill and ripped them apart into a slushy flesh smoothie.

I couldn't handle it, my throat went raw from the screams and the burning sensation of my own stomach acid and blood. I went blind, then not blind. My healing factor went into overdrive trying to make sure I didn't die, of course, this had the curse of my vomiting more and more blood to the point that I was sure I had spewed up all of my life force.

And so my vision darkened, my body collapsed and my mind voided. I fainted, my face splatting into my own blood and vomit.


	5. Interlude (Jason Blood & Clark Kent)

**Just a small snippet into the thoughts of two people.**

**Jason Blood**

Jason sighed and let his arms drop, the glow around his hands disappearing as it told him that his student was fine. Though it didn't get rid of the feeling horror when a mixture of blood and vomit flowed from Mason's mouth like the boy was a garden hose. Looking at the boy's silent, unconscious body lying in the bed, Jason couldn't help but allow a small inch of guilt to rise, for if he didn't push the boy towards the exit. Then he wouldn't have gotten injured.

"Do not be guilty, Jason." A wise, old voice spoke behind him. Another breath escaped him as Jason turned to face Dr Kent Nelson. A man that should have been a decade or two ago, though he was one to talk, his life extended by a golden helmet that was currently sitting on top of his wooden table in the living room. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But I caused it." Jason softly replied. "Mason was wrong, he was ready to protect the world. It was because of my longness for death that caused this, Kent."

Nelson hummed. "And yet he saved you, and Etrigan, without a second thought. Though from what you're telling me, he doesn't remember how he did it."

Blood nodded. "That's correct. Before he...collapsed, Mason said he didn't know what he did. Etrigan felt Mason's essence pull him outside of that pocket dimension so we know it was him. I just don't know how he did it."

"Maybe it's his inborn talent or maybe, because of his previous life as the Father of Monsters, he has this reality-warping ability. After all, Typhon was the son of a primordial and half-brother to the strongest Titan." Kent theorised, a hand clutching his chin in thought. "Of course, we don't know the boy's true potential until he reaches it. Nabu, of course, won't help with this feud with Mason and the Olympians."

"Feud? That's an understatement."

"Well, I am trying to be polite." The two left the room, walking down the hallway and reaching the living room. "Of course, you don't have to worry about that harpy escaping, I was able to catch it off before it fled to Olympus." Kent picked up the glimmering helmet and went to put it on.

"Kent." The magician stopped and faced Blood's melancholic face. "Thank you, for everything old friend."

Nelson smirked in amusement. "You're one to talk, about two thousand years younger than you old man. Remember, just call if there's any trouble, and I believe there will be with that boy of yours around." Nelson's smirk then dropped into a serious frown. "However, Jason, you need to teach him how to take a life. Especially since the Olympians are now actively looking for him."

"I know," Jason murmured. "It's because Mason feels like he'll become something less if he takes a life. Like the boy will disappoint someone if he kills even a monster like a harpy."

"Then teach him to kill only monsters, the ones who are not redeemable. Because more and more creatures and fiends will be attracted to his scent. That cloak will not protect him forever."

"No, it won't." Jason agreed. "But it will muddle his essence for as long he wears it. I just hope I can get it through his thick skull so he remembers to never take it off."

"Oh, but he will," Kent replied. "He's a teenager and you are not his father or brother. Mason will take it off, if by accident or maybe wanting to spend time with a man or woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I imagine he'll want to get rid of it during the time he wants to have sex with someone."

"Must you be crass, Kent?" Jason gave his friend a stare. "I get enough language from Mason."

Nelson shrugged. "What can I say? We Kent's all share a bond, and that bond is annoying you." He chuckled and slowly slid the helmet onto his head. Kent's normally blue eyes turned bright white, and an attire of blue and gold formed over Nelson's clothing, a cape equally bright gold flapped in non-existent wind. A large light-filled ankh appeared behind Dr Fate and the good Doctor slid back into it, with himself and the symbol disappearing, leaving the immortal knight alone in his living room.

Blood scoffed with a smile. "Show off."

* * *

**Clark Kent**

"Hey, Mason." Clark greeted the picture. A flap of paper stuck against the fence outside the farm. A bouquet of flowers in his shaking his hand, Clark wished he was fast enough or strong enough to save him, to find his big brother.

When he finds who took his brother, Clark hoped God would understand what he was going to do to them. Clark blinked as water built into his eye, he rubbed them, he shouldn't think that. Cark thought he didn't have it in him to kill someone.

He just wanted his brother back.

He just...wanted…

A sob escaped him, and the tears fell.

Arms wrapped around him, he knew who it was though, Clark knew the smell of her perfume.

"Don't worry, Clark," Lana said. "We'll find him. One day."

"I know, I know," Clark said, he turned and the two met in the middle for a short kiss. "I just feel that he's in danger. That I should search for him now, not later."

"I know Clark," Lang replied. They had this conversation a few time over the past view months. "But what if you're discovered and you get taken?"

Clark was silent. Since Mason's disappearance, the Kent family had been dimmer. Ma didn't smile as much, and Da worked more in his barn and on the farm more than usual. They still took time for him but Clark knew that they still felt a hole in their hearts. He felt that hole as well. No matter how long it was, how distant the days, the months got, the sight of Mason's burnt trainer haunted him. Several sleepless nights were thanks to nightmares of Mason dying or finding his brother's dead body in some alleyway; living off the street like a beggar in some city.

Ma and Da were stricter, they weren't overbearing or overprotective, nor were they suffocating his life. But, they did a few things. Like waiting outside his door until they thought he was asleep, or Da arriving at school a near half-hour before the bell.

Clark nodded and sniffed. Almost willing away his tears, holding them in. "When we finish college."

Lana bobbed her head. "When we finish college." Lana then gave a small smile. "Now, I believe you owe me a flight. Remember buster, I beat you at blackjack."

Clark chuckled at the memory. "I still think you cheated."

Lana's smile turned sultry and leaned forwards to whisper into his ear. "I don't think wearing anything is cheating, boy scout." Lang then stood straight only to giggle and Clark's red cheeks. "I know you can see through stuff now boy scout, so who's bigger?" She then bent forward, allowing Clark to view her recently ballooned chest over her top, eye fluttering and the sultry smile reappearing. "Myself or Jenny?"

"Lana!" Clark's cry didn't stop his face from turning into a tomato.

"Oh my god, you're even thinking about it!" Lana laughed. "Guess the boy scout isn't all about saving kittens and tying knots!"

Clark's expression then turned flat, though that didn't take the red away from his face. "You know we don't just tie knots, Lana."

Clark was then silent before a smirk of his own appeared. Before his girlfriend could even retort, the alien raised on earth grabbed Lana into a one-person carry, and underneath her knees and another behind her shoulders.

"Clark!" She yelped, before letting out a small scream as Clark flew into the night with Lana in his arms.


End file.
